


Different Universe, Same Saiyan Appetite.

by emissaryofrainbows, rockysavannah098



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Inflation, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockysavannah098/pseuds/rockysavannah098
Summary: So, this story’s been a while in the making! It was originally a part of rockysavannah‘s interactive, which you can find here: https://www.writing.com/main/interact/item_id/1895549-Belching-Girls-Multi-media-Vore--WGAnyways, basically it involves the female Universe 6 Saiyans, Caulifla and Kale, stuffing themselves and letting out a bunch of gross, smelly belches. I had a lot of fun with this one, and I hope you all enjoy it!Credit to rockysavannah  for making some contributions towards the beginning.





	Different Universe, Same Saiyan Appetite.

Caulifla was a typical Saiyan punk. She had little respect for her fellow Saiyans, and for the standards and customs of her society. She dressed immodestly, she hurled insults and curses whenever she wanted, and, above all, she ate whatever she pleased. Caulifla had a fondness for meat, and could often be seen on her throne, surrounded by her fellow punks, chowing down on a juicy drumstick. Her lack of manners translated to her eating habits as well. She ate sloppily, almost like an animal, tearing into the meat with her teeth, letting the juices run down her chin, staining her clothes.

And, of course, she made a habit out of belching while eating. Her Saiyan burps were enormous, strong enough to rattle the walls, and pungent enough to fill the entire room with their meaty scent. None of her fellow punks ever complained about her terrible table manners, however, for fear of punishment.

The frequency with which she ate had some results on her figure, of course. Caulifla wasn’t exactly fat, although her body did have a bit of thickness to it. She did, however, sport a distinct potbelly, that was always exposed due to her fondness for shirts that showed off her midsection. Her potbelly was always stretched tightly over a bellyfull of delicious meat, and gurgled and churned in an attempt to digest the ridiculous amount of food inside of it. It always gave a distinct growl, signaling that Caulifla was about to unleash one of her greasy UUUUUUUURPs to the unwilling audience below.

Caulifla had just finished a delicious steak. Her belly was coated in a layer of grease, and she fired off a series of belches, usually followed by uncontrollable laughter.

“Man, I’m really stuffed,” Caulifla said, resting a hand against her bloated gut. “I need a belly rub pretty badly. I guess I could do it myself, but I could also get someone else to do it for me…”

Caulifla mused over her choices for a bit. Although she could easily her own engorged gut, the gang leader had just eaten a feast that even a Saiyan would find somewhat excessive and was feeling a bit sleepy. Not to mention her routine of eating several times a day had made her quite lazy.

“So, who do I pick?”

Caulifla’s eyes darted across the room, scanning for some unlucky sap to carry out her order, until her sights landed on her certain subordinate.

“Kale!” The punk shouted. “Come here, I need you for something.”

The demure Saiyan girl was startled by her boss’s shrill demand, but humbly obeyed and approached Caulifla. “What is it?”

The tomboyish rebel smirked and patted her stuffed stomach. “I’m full and I need a good belly rub. So get to it.”

Kale glanced at the taut tummy, the grease caked on giving it a mirror shine. Hell, she could even see her own reflection in it. While disgusted, the submissive Saiyan did not have it in her to disobey her master’s command and slowly placed her left hand on the top of the imposing abdomen. She squirmed at the feeling of her delicate digits slightly sinking into the thick blanket of meaty grease and juices and began slowly rubbing in a small clockwise circle, eliciting a near-orgasmic moan from Caulifla.

“Oh Kami! Kale, that feels great.” She cooed. “I didn’t know that your hands were so soft.”

Kale followed the instructions, placing another hand on the bottom of Caulilfa’s packed paunch, and began messaging faster in larger circles. After a couple minutes, Caulifla’s swollen orb of flesh rumbled deeply, intimidating the timid impromptu masseuse. The stomach’s increasingly more violent vibrations sent shivers down Kale’s weak spine, though she did not let her teacher notice.

What Caulifla did notice however, was a feeling of gas brewing in her cauldron of a gut. That always accompanied the rumbling and she relished what would follow. So, she allowed the gas to surge up her esophagus and parted her lips to release it.

*BBBBBBBUUURRRRPPPPPPP*

Kale had so far been fortunate enough to keep a relative distance from Caulifla when the wild woman whipped up rancid wind from her windpipe, but the protégée’s luck had run out as she now had a front row seat to the show. A literal green cloud of malignant mist hit her in the face and a ringing roar pounded her eardrums, although Kale kept her hands on her superior’s stomach. As the bellowing belch quieted, Caulifla sported a look of satisfaction while Kale’s was of repulsion.

“Ha! That was a good one!” Caulifla commented, feeling too relived to take note of her inferior’s sickly demeanor. “Kale, keep it up.”

Despite her better judgment, Kale kept messaging her leader’s globular gut, flinching at the sound of its rumblings. When the rubbing worked up bubbly burps, Kale paled as the scent of digesting steaks and drumsticks plagued her nostrils, and the nigh-deafening decibels assaulted her ears. Each point blank beastly belch was louder and ranker than the last and Kale was not sure how long it would last. She would have tried shielding these orifices with her hands, but the mere thought of going against Caulifla’s commands frightened her, slightly more than the grotesque gas, so she nobly endured her situation. Kale damned her enhanced Saiyan senses of smell and hearing for commending her to experience a heightened level of torture.

On the other hand, Caulifla blessed her great senses of smell and hearing as they let her better appreciate the sheer power of her gas. The odors of her raunchy roars’ whimsically wafted into her sniffer, being akin to roses for the gang leader. The eruptive eructations hit her ears like a melodious tune, to the point where she even tried to time her burps to sound like a song she liked. The young woman let out a giggle after each glorious emission of gas, one that an outsider would assume came from an innocent young girl, rather than the badass troublemaker, that Caulifla took pride in being. So what if people said it was immature? Burping was fun, almost as fun as eating and fighting, and she thought that societal definitions of femininity were BS anyway, so why stop?

The message lasted for an hour before Caulifla emitted a final enormous eructation. It was powerful enough to blow back Kale’s hair and bang, and the stench made her eyes water and her face turn dark green. This last gross bout gas lasted for an astounding 20 seconds before dying out, to Kale’s relief and Caulifla’s disappointment.

“Phew! That one was ripe even by my standards.” Caulifla exclaimed, fanning away her own fragrant fog, for once kind of grossed out, but still mostly pleased with her grand finale. She looked at her belly and frowned at its current state. “Aw Man, look at how puny my belly’s gotten.”

However, ‘puny’ was definitely NOT an appropriate adjective apt for describing her tummy. True, the Saiyan punk’s paunch had notably shrunk in diameter from the constant expulsions of gas, being three feet of spherical stomach at its zenith, though it was still at an impressive 1 ½ feet. Kale had rubbed every square centimeter of her possible lover’s beautiful belly, and the proof was on her completely grease covered arms, though there was still quite a fair bit of the slick substance on Caulifla’s obese abdomen.

“That was a fun time, Kale.” Caulifla said, gesturing for her to stop. “We should do it again sometime.”

The shy Saiyan blanched when she pictured herself being once again at ground zero for more of her master’s dreaded belches, but these thoughts were interrupted by something neither expected.

Kale felt a spontaneous burst of anger bubble up within her. Caulfila had just disrespected her, treated her like an underling, and, above all, tormented her with her horrendous belches. Her rage grew, as she continued to think over all of them times when Caulifla had mistreated her. This recent one had been the most severe, but she’d had to deal with Caulifla’s repulsive gas for as long as she’d been part of her gang of Saiyan punks. She simply couldn’t take it anymore, and all of her bottled-up rage was being released at once!

“Hey, Kale, are you okay?” Caulifla said, leaning forward. Kale’s eyes were shut tight, and she appeared to be shaking.

“No, I’m not okay!” she shouted. Caulifla was immediately shocked, she had never heard her friend speak with such intensity before!

“Just calm down, alright?” Caulifla said. Kale’s body was surrounded by radiant gold energy, and swirling lightning bolts. The other Saiyan punks all scattered and fled, at least, the ones who weren’t already driven away by Caulifla’s gaseous eruptions before. Caulifla was still seated on her throne, partly because even Kale’s sudden anger and power boost wasn’t enough to intimidate her, and partly because it was nearly impossible for her to get up with her still-bloated gut in the way.

“I’m not going to calm down!” Kale said. “I’m tired of you treating me like this! You deserve what’s coming to you!”

The aura that surrounded her continued to grow, and the thunder strikes around her grew more frequent and chaotic. She let out a furious roar. The energy around her went from gold to a greenish color, and her body began to change as well. Her hair turned a yellow-green color, snapping the band that kept her hair tied back, and became spiky as well. Her physique went through a dramatic transformation. She became significantly taller, easily towering over Caulifla. She became tremendously muscular, her arms swelling until they were nearly as thick as her previous body had been. She now sported rock-hard, six pack abs, and thickly muscled thighs. Her breasts were noticeably larger, each about the size of Caulifla’s entire head. Her clothes grew with her, although they were noticeably tighter, her shirt now resembling a sports bra. Her pupils vanished, leaving her with entirely white eyes. The greenish aura continued to surround her, and arced bolts of lightning jumped across her torso.

“Wow!” Caulifla said. She wasn’t sure how to react to Kale’s transformation, her mind was filled with too many conflicting emotions. On one hand, she was extremely proud of her friend for achieving such a form. On the other hand, she was somewhat envious that she didn’t have a transformation like that for herself. And, thirdly, she was fairly afraid for her own life, as Kale had just announced her intentions to punish her, and she was now a massive, hulking beast of a woman with unbelievable power.

Still, Caulifla tried to keep it cool. “That’s pretty impressive!” she said, eyes widening slightly. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a form as cool as this?” She hoped that providing Kale with a few compliments could help reduce her obvious anger. Kale didn’t seem receptive to them, however.

“Hehehe,” she said, chuckling to herself, balling up her massive hand into a fist. Her voice was deeper, and grittier now, adding a monstrous voice to match her physique.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she snarled. “We are friends, after all. But you do deserve something for making me put up with your disgusting burps for all those years.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Caulifla said.

“By giving you a taste of your own medicine,” Kale replied. She turned to a nearby table, full of plates of uneaten food, probably intended for Caulifla herself, for whenever she got hungry again. Kale proceeded to devour it herself, however, in a way that made Caulifla look downright ladylike. She gobbled it down with tremendous speed, finishing off entire drumsticks and large slabs of meat with single bites. Her manners were atrocious, chewing noisily and smacking her lips. It almost seemed like she was intentionally embellishing her own slobbishness, just to outdo Caulifla. If that was her intention, it was certainly working.

The meaty juices splattered all over Kale’s body, mainly around her face, stomach, breasts, and legs. By time she was done, the entire table was cleared, and a meal that could feed several Saiyans was now churning away in her stretched stomach.

Once again, Caulifla’s jealousy was palpable. Kale’s gut was enormous, even when compared proportionally to the rest of her. It jutted out five, or perhaps six entire feet from her, and was noticeably tight and spherical, like an overinflated beach ball. Despite how stuffed and rotund her belly was, her midsection was still noticeably muscular, and her abs could still be seen stretched tightly over her rounded gut. Her belly roared noisily, sounding less like a stomach and more like a thunderstorm, or perhaps a raging ocean.

Caulifla gulped. “Alright, you ate all my food, now we’re even, right?”

“No, not yet,” Kale said, turning back to Caulifla with a smile.

Kale extended her massive arm, and grabbed Caulifla by the back of her shirt, tearing her out of her throne with a pop. She held her tightly in her grip, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to ensure that she couldn’t escape, no matter how much she struggled.

Kale brought Caulifla’s face up to hers, and by time Caulifla realized what she was about to do, it was already too late.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPP

A terrifying burp erupted from Kale’s open mouth, blowing Caulifla’s hair back like an unbelievably strong gust of wind. The force, the sound, and particularly the smell hit her with more force than any punch or ki blast possibly could. Kale had hit her from point-blank range, so she could feel the hot, wet air blowing sickeningly against her face. The smell was positively wretched as well, enough to make Caulifla feel momentarily dizzy. Her nostrils burned, and her eyes watered. She wasn’t sure how Kale had managed to produce gas so foul. She had eaten the exact same meat that Caulifla always did, after all, so how were her belches far more pungent than hers?

She had little time to ponder this, as Kale’s burp persisted for beyond thirty seconds, which felt like decades for Caulifla. The scent continued to assault Caulifla’s olfactory senses, and even after all this time, it had lost none of its intensity. Kale’s belches produced a similar green cloud to Caulifla’s, but it was far more bold and distinct in color. It was a lighter green shade, actually, making it closely resemble Kale’s hair and aura color. Again, Caulifla could only think on this examination briefly, as Kale’s seemingly endless belch was driving her closer and closer to unconsciousness, as the meaty odor simply became too much.

Finally, Kale closed her mouth, and the last of her rancid scent dissipated. Caulifla was conscious, but barely so. She moaned weakly, and her eyes were half-closed. She looked as though she had just fought in the most intense battle of her life, and she certainly felt like it, too. Kale continued to dangle her in her hand, cackling to herself. Even she was impressed with how well her revenge had gone.

“Not bad, protege,” Caulifla said teasingly, still a bit woozy from the smelly assault she had just endured. “But you’re gonna need to try harder than that to out-burp me, sis.”

Caulifla concentrated her energy, as a warm, tingly feeling swelled in her upper back. Narrow bolts of electricity arced across her body. Her hair stood up, and flickered, shifting from its usual black to a radiant shade of gold. The electrical flashes became a permanent feature, swirling and encircling her body along with a powerful yellow aura. Her hair settled in a raised, spiky, golden state.

Caulifla had gone beyond the power of a mere Super Saiyan, and was now Super Saiyan 2.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Caulifla said. Despite her stunning transformation, her stomach was still comically bloated, sticking out from her midriff-baring outfit. “Cabba taught me how to do this. He calls it Super Saiyan 2.”

Kale roared. She had expected an easy victory over her mentor, and her sudden display of Super Saiyan power was only a minor setback. Kale was certain that she was still stronger, more powerful, and above all, gassier. She opened her mouth, expecting to release a mighty belch to show Kale that she was still in charge. All she was able to produce was a feeble hiccup.

Kale grinned, preparing to retort with a burp of her own. But, just like with Caulifla, nothing came out. Apparently, the Saiyanesses had already exhausted their supply of gas. They looked at each other momentarily, before making a beeline towards the food storage room, in hopes of replenishing themselves. Kale’s bulky transformation encumbered her speed, and Caulifla zipped past her effortlessly.

“Try and keep up, sis,” Caulifla said teasingly, as she burst into the food storage room, taking a moment to stare in awe at the mountains of roasted meat, stacked from floor to ceiling. The smell was overwhelming, and despite how round and bloated it still was, Caulifla’s stomach roared with hunger.

Unfortunately for her, Caulifla’s distraction left an opening for Kale, who was able to reach the room herself. Kale wasted no time with admiration. She dug right in, taking large handfuls of meat and shoving them sloppily into her mouth, with little attention paid to what she was actually eating.

“Hey, no fair!” Caulifla said, nudging her protege out of the way to get at that appetizing mound herself. Caulifla couldn’t budge her apprentice’s massive, Super Saiyan body, and although Caulifla’s push was ineffective, Kale wouldn’t let it go without reciprocation. Kale shoved her mentor to the side with one hand, while using the other to stuff herself with juicy chunks of meat.

Caulifla scowled. She briefly considered retaliating, but she didn’t want this to devolve into a regular fists-and-ki-blasts fight. That’s not what this was about. Now that she had some distance between herself and Kale, she simply focused on eating as much as she could from what was in front of her.

Kale and Caulifla started a sort of silent agreement with one another. First, they would have an eating contest, and once the storage room was completely depleted of food, they’d unleash their full-powered belches on each other, to determine who was truly superior. Each woman had their own advantage in the eating stage. Kale’s larger physique meant that she could scoop up more food at once, and she had a larger mouth to clumsily cram it in as the juice ran down onto her top. Kale’s size came with its own disadvantages, however, and that’s where Caulifla shined. Her transformation, and her more ordinary physique meant that she was faster, and although she couldn’t grab as much meat at once, she could devour a handful, and then a second, in the time it took Kale to finish off one.

The pile of meat began to slowly diminish, as the Saiyaness’s guts began to swell. Kale and Caulifla both sported burgeoning food babies upon entering the room, but now, their bellies had bloated to comical sizes. Caulifla’s stomach was slightly larger than the entire rest of her body, and heavy enough to sag to the floor.

Kale’s stomach was of a similar proportion, but it hadn’t quite hit the ground yet, as a result of Kale’s advanced height. Still, it descended quite substantially under its weight, with its lowest point being around Kale’s knees. Kale’s belly still retained her abs, although they were hard to see through the layers of bloated, flabby flesh she had acquired.

Despite the surplus of meat that churned and gurgled within their grease-slick guts, Caulifla and Kale still had plenty of room for more. Saiyans were known for having boundless appetites, and apparently Super Saiyans could devour even more. Caulifla stopped eating, wasting a key moment for a worthy cause. She ran a hand over her belly. It glided effortlessly over the taught skin surrounding the rock-hard sphere, due to the layer of savory meat-juice that covered it. Caulifla let out a contented sigh. She adored her own gluttony, and she had never been this full before in her life. It was hard to tell by Kale’s determined grunts, and the furious way she binged, but Caulifla hoped that her protege was feeling a similar kind of indulgent pleasure.

The food was depleted, as every last slice of meat made its way down the Saiyan women’s gullets and into their seemingly boundless stomachs. It was hard to tell who had eaten more, due to the vast difference in body type, but it was clear that they had both thoroughly gorged themselves. Kale’s engorged musclegut had finally become large and heavy enough to hit the floor.

Caulifla’s stomach had already made contact with the ground long ago, and since it couldn’t go down anymore, it expanded forwards, surging out several feet from Caulifla’s midsection. Her arms could no longer reach the most sensitive part of her belly. If she managed to win, she would definitely force Kale, along with a few other Saiyans, to rub all over the surface of her enormous gut.

Once all the meat was gone, the two Saiyans turned to each other, ready to enter the next stage of their impromptu eating contest. Their guts churned and rattled, as they struggled to digest the half-a-room’s worth of meat that each of them had swiftly ingested.

Caulifla was the first. She had been holding in her gas this entire time, making sure not to let out even the tiniest of while she stuffed herself. She would need as much gas as possible to defeat her protege. Caulifla opened her mouth, and let out a belch obscene enough to offend even her. The burp was foul to all five of the senses. Firstly, it filled Caulifla’s mouth with a second taste of the shamefully indulgent meat that she consumed. Next came the sound, an UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP so deep and rumbling that it transcended the descriptor of “unladylike” and became purely obscene. Next, of course, was the smell. Caulifla’s wet, boisterous eruction filled the room with the pungent odor of partially-digested meat. The fact that Caulifla enjoyed the scent she produced, despite how undeniably foul it was, only served to make it more scandalous. The belch had an appearance to match its other traits, as no burp of this magnitude would present itself as a mere cloud of colorless gas. Instead, it came out as a jet of green gas, of an appropriate shade of dark green. Finally, of course, comes touch, physical sensation. The belch was expelled from her with force to rival a ki blast, surging through the air towards her opponent in this burpy battle.

Kale was impressed by Caulifla’s belch, and her mind slightly rattled by the overwhelming scent, but her awe was momentary. She had a contest to win.

Kale smacked her gut repeatedly with one of her large, muscular hands, hoping to force out a burp of her own before the brunt of Caulifla’s belch hit her from across the room. Kale had confidence in her own strength, but the full force of a burp that filthy had a high chance of knocking her out completely.

Kale’s stomach-drumming finally paid off, as she forced out a raucous burp of her own. Her musculature proved advantageous, as her powerful throat and stomach muscles helped force out her belch with extra force. Her belch was around the same volume as Caulifla’s, but of a lower, rumbling sound that could be attributed to the deeper voice of Kale’s berserker transformation. The smell she produced was vile and meaty, like Caulifla’s, but it still had a distinguishable odor of its own. While Caulifla could get some enjoyment out of her own stench, Kale’s was beginning to make her nostrils burn.

Their prolongued burps collided in midair, pushing against each other in the gassy equivalent of a ki blast beam struggle. The gassy streams pushed against one another. Sometimes, one would push the other back, gaining ground, but they would inevitably even up and meet back in the middle.

Kale smacked her fist into her torso, firing off a second belch that combined with her first in midair, forming a doubly-huge cloud of stink that began to push Caulifla’s back.

Caulifla was frustrated, but she wasn’t ready to quit. She desperately rubbed the sides of her churning belly, hoping to force up some advantageous gas of her own. It worked, and Caulifla’s belch doubled in size as well, to match Kale’s once again.

Now, the goal was clear. They needed to produce as many burps as possible, to increase the size of their initial one to overcome the other. The gas clouds swelled with each subsequent eruption, until each one nearly filled the entire room. And then, they hit a tipping point.

Their burps reached a point where they were simply too powerful. The clouds collided, and then erupted, filling the room with a mixture of Kale and Caulifla’s stinking gas.

Needless to say, the smell was indescribable. They were rendered completely unconscious the moment the stench made contact with their nostrils. They woke up several hours later. The smell still lingered, but it was no longer pungent enough to make them comatose. They had regress to base form, with Caulifla’s hair now black, and Kale at her original size. Their guts had shrunk noticeably, although they were still large enough to dwarf the rest of their bodies themselves. Kale’s especially, now that she was no longer enormous.

Caulifla and Kale got up, looked at each other, and then began to laugh uncontrollably.

“That was pretty *URP* fun, sis,” Caulifla said affectionately. “You’re pretty strong, you know. And you have the appetite of a real Saiyan.”

“Yeah,” Kale replied sleepily, with a bit of pride.

“We have to do this again sometime. We’ll both do some training, get way more food than last time, so we can really see who the gassiest Saiyan girl is.”

Kale nodded with agreement. Next time, she would beat her mentor for sure. And even if she didn’t, well, the opportunity to stuff herself and then belch like a complete slob would make it all worth it either way.


End file.
